Be Mine
by VanillaCookiesxD
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and everyone is out to give out their love. Amuto


**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! **

Today is that exciting day of the year where you find out who has been crushing on you. Yup, that's right—Valentine's Day. Our young Amu is just about to find out who's been hitting on her…just right about…_now._

Out in the azure sky was the exuding sun shining as brilliantly as ever with rays of heat extending across the sky and down among the people and environment. Amu, growing sweaty from the blistering heat, quickly hurried to school where there was shade and air-conditioning as well as a boy whom she'd like to confess to. She wondered if he'd like the heart shaped chocolate chip cookies she had made for him with her whole heart as she looked at the box in her hand, covered with a red gift wrap and a pretty pink and fancy bow.

Once she reached school premises, she was only met by a throng of students screaming, yelling, and shouting names to one another as gifts were being passed and exchanged between lovely and cheery boys and girls.

From down the corridor where Amu's ears suddenly perked by a voice that exclaimed, "Tadase! My prince! I have something especially made for you!"

She turned her head and peered on ahead from which the voice sounded from and surely enough, there was the kind and shy blond headed boy, gratefully and politely accepting gifts from the sweet-hearted girls who were dazzling and drooling crazily over him with star-shaped eyes and red faces not to mention the giggles and feminine manners they behaved in.

Nervous, Amu took a big breath and breathed out slowly to refresh herself then she started walking up to Tadase at an amble manner. Her attention was fixated on his cheery face with that charming smile of his, moreover to those lovely and innocent eyes that sparkled, dazzling her every time she looked into them.

Tadase may be bashful and lanky but he is gradually becoming a stronger boy everyday and that's what probably made her admire and respect him highly—he continuously pursues his dream in becoming the king of the world although she knew that truly can't happen—she also liked his cute features on his delicate and yet somewhat feminine face. Big, round, red eyes, small pink lips, soft, baby skin, a perfect face, hair that flows and grows so elegantly on his head and curves along his face…not a single strand was ever out of place.

She hadn't realized that she was standing in front of her prince until he addressed her formally, "Hinamori-San, Happy Valentines Day!" He smiled pleasantly at her, his signature grin which girls would scream and faint over.

She immediately fazed back into reality and saw that Tadase was beaming at her. "O-oh! Happy Valentine's Day to you too! Amu stammered, shocked and surprised that she had already approached to him. Then quickly, she shoved the box in front of him, lowering her head and gaze to the floor, she confessed, "Tadase…I've like you ever since I laid my eyes on you." Already, she felt like a red tomato by the end of her sentence but continued on, struggling and faltering with her words, "And…so…you…um…you…" She gulped and pulled herself together and hastily said, "Can you accept this gift and be my valentine?"

At first, there was no response from him and Amu simply shut her eyes tight, hoping and praying in her mind as beads of sweat formed and dripped down her forehead—she really and sincerely wanted to be his special one.

"Of course, I'd be more than delighted to accept this specially made gift for me Hinamori-San!" he exclaimed and kindly accepted the box, lifting her head so that their eyes would meet, he said softly as a tint of red shaded underneath his pale skin as those soft eyes looked into her surprised ones, "I have something for you too."

He withdrew one hand and placed it behind his back then quickly whipped out a beautiful red rose. "For you," he presented it before her.

A rushing wave of joy and ecstasy greeted her face as it flowed through her body while staring in awe at the beautiful red rose in his hands…the rose in which he had probably put all his passionate love and feelings for her. Tears immediately started swimming in her eyes, a smile broke on her lips yet faintly, and blood started heating up her cheeks, making her grow red again from all the crazy emotions she's experiencing mentally and physically.

"Th-thank you," Amu stuttered and gratefully took the rose from his hands which she touched and brushed against lightly in the process of accepting the wonderful and lovely gift. Those delicate and warm hands…she wished her hands could intertwine with them. She'd be in heaven by then.

Content yet slightly shy and embarrassed with the confession, Amu scurried away from him, running the opposite way where she had crashed into Kukai, her good friend who was also another attractive and athletic guy. He's got the looks and body which girls squeal and cry for—lush, chest-nut, curly hair, and emerald-green eyes, a fetching smile, and tan skin…seriously, he's been out in the blazing sun for too long.

The gifts flew out of his hands and scattered on top and around him.

"I'm sorry Kukai!" Amu lowered herself and offered a hand to him which he gladly took as he said, "Eh…not a problem." He eyed attentively at her and perceived the rose in Amu's hand. "Say...," Kukai grinned at her, whipping his head to one side as he was crossing his arms and looked at her with those emerald orbs. "Is that pretty flower there for me?" he teased.

Amu raised an eyebrow at him and then turned her attention to the rose, suddenly realizing what Kukai had been thinking, she answered hastily, "Oh no!" she waved her hands in front of her as she shook her head. "This rose was from Tadase," she held the rose to her chest and closed her eyes, recalling that brief moment they had earlier. "It means a lot to me." She finally said and fluttered her eyes open while Kukai gave her a quizzical expression.

"Anyway…," Amu changed subjects, "What are those boxes for? Or, specifically, who are they from? Unless…" she pointed at the tons of boxes scattered all over the ground, each had a different shape and design, so Amu could only assume that his fan girls had given it him with loads of love.

Kukai scratched the back of his head nervously and looked at the mess on the floor; he started gathering them back into his arms. She watched him gingerly put them neatly back into his arms—boxes just kept stacking on his tan left arm as his right arm picked up the ones on the floor. His face just suddenly grew really serious...green orbs lit a mysterious expression. And from the corner of his eye, he noticed Amu ogling at him. "Hey Joker, you got something to say to me? A confession maybe or you have finally decided to do what my t-shirt suggests?" he laughed cheerfully, his usual self as Amu looked onto his red t-shirt which wrote: give me some love baby! She gasped, startled by the fact that he had actually noticed, she then scowled, "No! I have nothing to say to you not that I don't have any feelings for you but they're reserved for someone else," she frowned at him and gave him sad eyes. "If I were to confess, those feelings wouldn't be genuine…sorry."

He twitched his lip, which soon broke into a grin, "I was joking! But here," he handed her a box of chocolate.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"Valentine's Day! Silly!" he smacked her head playfully.

"But…aren't those…?" she remained puzzled, rumpling her brow together; she tried to figure out what all those boxes were about.

"They're actually mine." He fell back into his serious state and riveted his eyes to the pile of box in hand. "I've got a confession to make to someone too…with all these boxes and my undying love!" he said excitedly and happily…what a strange guy—someone whose mood phases like the moon.

"Um…okay," she gave him a blank look then wished him, "Good luck!" He just smiled and then winked; giving thumbs-up and soon ran down the hall, fading from her vision by the second.

She stood there, pondering on what she should do next until she noticed somebody, a mysterious silhouette looming beside her with an eye that gave a glint…then the person slowly revealed himself from the shadows—it was Kairi, the young lad who has obviously been crushing on her since eternity began. His dark green hair wasn't tied in the usual ponytail but he left it down with his hair dangling beside his face. He had a warm and pleasant smile on his lip when he said, "Happy Valentine's Day Amu!" And he shyly handed her a brown teddy bear that was holding a heart which read: I love you. Nonplus by rapid action, she opened her mouth to say something only to crack a few sounds. As she slowly regained composure, she reminded herself to be thankful and look delighted in front of him even though she didn't necessarily crush on him or had that some fondness he had for her. So, as a good friend, she smiled back sweetly, thanking him for the wonderful gift.

"Thank you Kairi, this means a lot to me!" she partially lied through her gritted teeth.

"Amu…," his teal eyes were cast upon her face then to the ground, twiddling with his fingers as he felt a blush crawl on his cheeks, he floundered, "Um…could…you…" then he suddenly shouted as he clenched his fists, "Would you be my Valentine?" Realizing his effusive outbreak, he calmed down and apologized for that unexpected act then laid those gentle teal eyes that were bespectacled by frameless, crystal-clear, circular glasses, once again on Amu.

Stunned by a sudden question, she hesitated and looked at him with a befuddled expression—honey eyes grew big and she gasped softly…she didn't want to shatter his heart because the cockle of his heart lied within him whenever he sees her, moreover, Kairi was a really good guy and she cared about him. And with that pleading and innocent look plastered on his face, reluctant as she was, she couldn't refuse and decided to accept out of pity.

Kairi bided for her answer and had done so patiently with a worried expression on his face as beads of sweat trickled down from his forehead, his fingers fiddled with each other, and idled himself in whatever way he could while Amu slowly recover from the shock.

"Yes, I will be your Valentine," she said after a moment of silence.

His eyes widen in expression of both happiness and surprise by her response.

"Really?" his face glowed a feeling of joy and delight. "I mean, you don't have to—"

"No, Kairi," Amu interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I really mean it," she smiled faintly with wary eyes looking into his scintillating ones.

Withholding all his emotions and feelings, he had yet again broken out but this time in ecstasy and happiness.

"Whoo!" he hollered, punched the air, did a quick twirl, then grabbed both of her hands, he laughed, saying, "You've just made my day Amu. As of now, I must say that I'm the happiest guy in the world! I love you so much!" Startled by his own mouth, he gasped and immediately released her hands, blushing deeply, he quickly checked his watch then scratched his cheek nervously, and he said, "Um…listen. I got to go now Amu! Bye!" He darted past her at the speed of a mad tornado, leaving a trail of dust behind him as he ran.

"I guess he was embarrassed too," Amu watched him go then shrugged, looking back down onto the gifts in her arm, all from the guardian members. She wondered if anyone else was going to give her anything. She highly doubt it and started on foot once again, roaming around the campus as she saw people hug others and even peck cheeks on each other.

What if someone had done that to her? She shook the thought off her head as she thought of Ikuto brushing his lips against her skin…he wouldn't do that, would he? But then again, he's a man of mystery.

"Amu!" somebody screamed frantically among the crowd, coming from the right. She turned her attention to the crowd of students and saw Yaya, the amicable, vigorous and yet childish girl who always wore light brown, silky pigtails. She was jumping and waving her hand at Amu, and made a bolt to her and embraced her.

"Oof" a sound escaped from Amu's lips as Yaya crashed into her at full speed—she looked really or extremely happy about something. Amu got the message as soon as Kukai came from behind her, grinning.

"I see that someone has already confessed…," Amu said, acknowledging the both of them.

"Yeah! Yaya was so elated when Kukai confessed!" She looked up to Amu with a cheery smile.

Amu twitched her mouth to the corner and said, "Uhh…yeah...I can tell."

Yaya's smile grew wider as her eyes glittered, she said, "I have something for you."

"For me?" Amu pointed at herself, slightly astonished that Yaya had a gift for her—she definitely didn't see that one coming…Amu wasn't accustomed to receiving gifts from her girlfriends but if Yaya insisted then she would gladly and happily accept the gift.

"Yup, here," Yaya gave her a tiny box with a silver bow attached to it.

She took the box from her and looked at it curiously, wondering and eyeing at it oddly and desperately wanting to rip it open because what could possibly be so tiny? Definitely not candy, or is it?

Yaya noticed her expression and winked at her while wiggling a finger at her, "Amu, you can't open it till you get home!" Then she said, "Well, we're going to get going. Come on Kukai!" And she quickly grasped him by the wrist and ran off to wherever she wanted to go—probably the ice-cream store or going on a date. Kukai waved to Amu as they ran.

"There she goes, excited and happy as usual," a low voice that sounded melodious yet melancholy and Amu swiveled on her foot to meet Rima who looked downcast and disappointed about something as if she were troubled. Her light brown gaze looked dull and her blonde hair wavered and flowed gently along her delicate face.

"What's wrong Rima?" Amu glanced at her with great concern on her face. "Oh nothing, it's Valentine's Day, as you know," she sighed, scanning the environment, as if she were looking for somebody yet that person still hasn't shown. In her hands, she was clutching onto a heart-shaped candy and in very tiny words on a gift tag, it said: to Naghiko.

"Oh Rima…," Amu's voice trailed off as she lowered her gaze at her friend's stoic and sad expression. "I'm positive that he'll come around," she tried cheering her friend up. "Come on!" she seized Rima's wrist, "Why don't we browse around the campus to look for him together?"

Rima looked up at Amu faintly, eyes soften on her then she smiled lightly and nodded her head.

Their footsteps sounded the floor as they wandered around the school campus from the garden to classrooms to hallways filled with students and other parts of the school.

Soon enough, they found themselves settling their haunches on a bench that was right before a fountain sparkling in the sunlight and sprouting out water into a bowl. It was a pretty…

Catching up with her breath, Amu quickly said, "Rima, don't be said! He's probably got some sort of surprise for you!" Amu's eyes flickered to Rima's forlorn and hopeless expression for her eyes was cast onto the grass and she idly swung her feet back and forth, twiddling with the gift in hand.

"No…he's probably out somewhere with another girl," she cracked as her voice was in cadence and a gust of wind blew towards them after Rima finished her sentence, with both of the girls' hair flowed back smoothly.

"What makes you think that?" a gentle voice asked behind us, startling both the girls—their shoulders raised and gasps escaped from their lips.

They turned their heads to find Naghiko, a very feminine-like person who apparently is a guy with soft, long purple hair growing past his shoulder along with the fringes covering his forehead, eyes that were round and lips that were pink, face that featured a shiny pale color. Not a single imperfection disfigured that angel face of his.

"Oh!" Rima stood up immediately and put her head down in shame as she said softly, "Naghiko…when did you get here?"

He smiled delightfully and went up to her, raising her chin up so that their eyes would meet, he gently apologized, "Sorry for keeping you, but I was busy in the kitchen so that I could make this for you," he showed her a heart-shaped cake decorated with flowers of red and pink as well as a red outline on the heart shape not to mention the white cream and the few pieces of strawberry shaped into lotus flowers and in the center of the cake, it read: Happy Valentine's Day Rima! I love you!

Amazed and in awe, her eyes gleamed at the sight of the cake, her arms stretched toward him and they were soon in an embrace. She smiled…a rare smile that you could probably see like once in a life time and then said, "This is the best gift a girl could ever get."

Amu watched them grow all lovey dovey, snuggly, and close which slightly bothered her, so she slowly backed away from them, allowing them to have some privacy.

"Hey Amu," Naghiko spoke up.

"Ehh?" Amu raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thanks for companying her," he said and threw a small bag, red bag at her. "It's chocolate made from the master chef," he winked as Amu caught the bag skillfully with one hand.

"No problem, it was nothing…," she waved off and darted off to nowhere. While running with gifts in her hand and her hair flowing gracefully behind her, she thought about what she should do next. Everyone looks happy and is content…the day had already grown late, the sun had already moved across the sky, heading towards west yet it continued shining radiantly.

It's already been a long day for Amu…yet for some reason she didn't feel content. Something was definitely missing, but what? She pondered on the question as she past by another building with older kids attending school there. Older kids—high school, the girls were dressed impressively today and laughed and smiled nicely with dozen of roses in their arms especially that girl with wavy, brown hair who had a cropped red skirt on with a pretty pattern embroidery on it. Wait, that's Saaya and her gang. Amu peered through the gates to ensure of it and without a doubt, it was her. What the hell was she doing there? With Tadase too? He was standing besides her, looking cheerful as usual with that beautiful grin of his as Saaya screamed a 'thank you' at him for being her valentine.

Amu scowled and balled her fist, angry that Saaya was taking her prince and also pissed that Tadase accepted her, in additional to the dozen of roses he probably gave her. "So much for being special," Amu mumbled and sulked on home with her head down.

Not looking where she was going, she bumped into somebody and apologized to the person without looking up then continued on staggering home when that same person said mockingly, "Why is the pervert looking a bit unsatisfied today?"

She stopped in her tracks when she heard that voice…his voice and whirled her head around to see Ikuto, standing there with his hands in his pocket, a bag swung over his shoulder, and an amused expression on his face. His eyes revealed that clearly. Strangely enough, his hands were empty even though they were in his pocket. Amu wondered and got curious about all his Valentine gifts—did he even receive any?

"Hey, didn't you get any gifts?" Amu tilted her head and gave him a curious look.

Ikuto smirked and shrugged his shoulders, cocking his head; he said conceitedly, "I rejected all of them."

In outrage, Amu went up to him and started scolding, "How could you? You heartless thing!" She jabbed him roughly on the chest. "Do you have any idea how those girls feel? How would you feel if you were rejected?" She wrinkled her eyebrows as her shoulders were heaving violently.

"Look who's talking," he held out his hands and shrugged once again. "Didn't someone get jealous and bitter too? Hmm?" he leaned his face close to hers for effect. His purplish-blue eyes were teasing her and that smirk of his was awfully growing annoying for Amu that she wished she could wipe it off his face by smacking him…yeah. He deserves one but not today.

Amu glowered at him then blew a mouthful of air, casting her eyes elsewhere, admitting softly, "Yeah…I was disappointed but," she smiled lightly at him. "I'll live through it."

Suddenly, it came to her.

"Ikuto, I just remembered that I have something for you," she searched through her jacket pocket and then revealed a heart-shaped pin with a cat face on it.

Ikuto gave a queer look at the strange object that Amu was holding. Was she insulting him or something? He arched an eyebrow at her, teasingly asking, "What is the meaning of this? Have you finally come to your senses to say 'I love you' to me?"  
"No!" Amu exclaimed. "I just wanted…well, actually when I saw this I thought of you and knowing you, you wouldn't be much of a Valentine Day person so I bought it," she flashed the cute pin with a smiley cat face before his eyes then helped him pin it on his shirt. "I was hoping this would lighten your mood and spirit," she explained and clasped the pin into place.

He watched her carefully put it on his shirt, studying her features—wisps of pink hair flew gently across her face, soft honey eyes cast onto his shirt, and a cute smile on her lips.

"There," she smiled with satisfaction, "it looks great on you!" Her grin grew wide.

Ikuto looked down on himself and saw the pin hanging on his shirt. He had to admit, it did look nice against his long sleeve black collar shirt.

"Oh, the pervert even confesses that she thinks of me," he chuckled and dug his face into one hand. "What am I to do?"

Amu rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Oh please. Who would ever think of kitty boy here?"

Daring, he snatched her wrist and pulled her face close to his, staring into her eyes with intensity, he smirked and said, "You."

Startled by this, she grew speechless and looked back into those eyes filled with mischief. Her heart jumped at the sight and the world impetuously began revolving around her.

"See, your blush even gives you away," Ikuto abruptly said and released his grip on her, backing himself away from her.

"Does not!" she protested and pouted as she suffused into a deeper shade of red.

"Just admit it, you like me," he gazed at her with a dreamy expression.

"Ugh! You know what? Forget you! You're almost as annoying as I am to you!" she shouted and began loping down the pathway.

"Aww," he seized her arm then yanked her back into his firm chest. "Don't be so cold on me. I didn't mean it…" he quietly said next to her ear.

Amu eventually calmed down but was soon met with another problem—panic. She was flustering because of their touch and closeness but it did feel nice.

"Wow," he said. "A hug is all she needs to compose herself and to loosen up. Amazing what a simple thing can do, especially from me," he grinned amusingly.

Just before she was going to get him again, he quickly let her go and took her free hand to put something into it. Something tiny for it was balled up in his fist.

"Here, take it," he said, dropping it onto her palm then closed her fist.

"Eh? What is it?" she had a puzzled expression on her face—an arched eyebrow and curious, glassy eyes then slowly opened her palm like a flower which had a sweetheart conversation candy that said in red letters: Be Mine.

She looked up to say something to Ikuto but he seemed to have disappeared.

Overwhelmed and touched, she lifted her head up to the sky as she held the sweetheart close to her chest (near her pumping heart), she whispered, "Ikuto, I'll always be yours…_forever_."


End file.
